


Out of Hot Water

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: September is honoring it's reputation of being part of Summer by dropping one massive heatwave over Hasetsu. And with his need to get his skating good enough to kick it at regional, Yuuri decided to get out late at night to do some skating. Getting in at 2am he completely expected the onsen to be empty.





	Out of Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Day 128 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A quick story as I have a early day today, and spend most of my day outlining a 12k story. Which I'll write some other day when i have more time.
> 
> Any Asks and messages about possible story ideas, should be sent to [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) That is also where you can find a link to show me support. :}

The heat still lingering in the air feels more like daytime, even for September. This heatwave was as unwelcome as the snow in April. Just to warm in the day, but great after sunset. Slipping in the water of the onsen after a good workout at the rink is such a good feeling, Yuuri doesn't even try to hold in the moan coming from his toes so deep. It's simply heaven. Normally he'd be shocked of his action but it's well after 2am. Everybody at Yu-topia is asleep, so Yuuri feels like he is able to let himself go. 

He remembers when he was younger how he loved slipping in well after everyone had gone to bed to get himself relaxed after stressful days. And with everything that happened over the past few months he's certain he could use it.

Thinking that he slips in his favorite corner, and takes position. As long as he remembers not to go all out, he doesn't need to worry about Mari getting angry in the morning. 

In seconds his fingers have found the right pressure points in his nipples to send shivers down his spine straight into his groin, getting him as hard as need to. Oh, how he loves the feeling of pressure and pull on them. He doesn't even need to do much with his cock, just some leisure strokes are enough to keep it up. No his nipples are what are setting him off. he doubts there are a lot of people who are so eager to have them pleasured. 

A quick pinch makes him buck his hips and keen out loud. His hand around his cock tightens to delay his orgasm. He forgot just how good this felt. Not to mention his inability to do anything with Victor literally only one door away from his room. He really has to keep his mind from not exploding as is. He slips his hand to his other nipple and pulls it a bit, making him let out a pleading sound. He scratches his nails over the hard nip letting out a whimpering, that sounds way to much like a name.

The sound of something hitting the tiles makes Yuuri open his eyes. There at the edge is Victor. Victor is staring at Yuuri, and Yuuri knows that he is on full display from this position. He pulls in his leg and immediately slips under the surface. He can't believe that the one person to catch him was the last person he had wanted to know this. Even his mother would have been better.

He rises out of the water, expecting Victor to have left in disgust of what he just saw. Instead Victor is still standing there, staring at Yuuri with a look on his face Yuuri just can't decipher. Almost as if the man was sucker punched. It is then Yuuri remembers that his last whimper, just before Victor dropped what ever he was holding. was of the man's name. Basically he got caught getting of on his coach. He feels the shock making his eyes tear up. He's going to be hated. 

"Why did you stop?" Victor's first question is the last thing Yuuri expected to hear. "You look so beautiful when you express your Eros like that. I would love to see you come undone." The look on the man's face changes to playful. "Unless you have trouble with it, and that last plea was for me to come help you." 

Victor takes a step towards the onsen. The thought of Victor stepping into the water and help him come is enough to boost some energy under Yuuri's shock.

"No, no, no. Don't come in the onsen. Really. I had no intention to cum. So please don't feel bothered." Yuuri bolted up and is shaking his hands to stop Victor from getting in.

"You were not planning to finish? Then why?" Victor looks genuinely amazed. "You were going to deny yourself that or are you not able to. If it's the latter I might help, I'm fairly good with it." At this he takes an other step forward.

Yuuri just looks at him. "Not in the onsen you can't. Mari will kill me if I get cum in the water, and it is way to late to have it all cleaned up before she gets up." Yuuri is so flustered he fails to see the smile popping up on Victor's face. 

"So outside of the onsen there is no problem." He sounds like he's assessing the situation and came to a pleasant conclusion.

Yuuri nods. "Yes, once out of the onsen I have no problems with it." Victor beams a smile at him after that.

"Well then get out as you still look about to blow." Victor's sing song voice sends a shiver down Yuuri's spine. 

Why does he have a feeling he just messed up somewhere. But as he has no reason to stay in and he really does need to get himself off, he decides to step out. He'll just have to use one of the shower stalls once he's in the dressing room. 

It isn't when he's out that he remembers he left his towel over to where he was sitting. Well, Victor already saw him so he can just as well do the walk of shame. Although he's certain this was not what Phichit used to talk about. He just needs to keep his eyes away from looking at Victor standing their in full display. And he is definitely ignoring the fact the man is as hard as he is. 

The moment he is in the room with the showers he moves into the first stall. He turns on the water to the temperature he loves best for it and plans to go to it quickly. yet before he can do as much as move his hand down wards and arm is wrapped around him. Yuuri freezes when this alabaster left hand slips its fingers over his nipple and softly rubs it just right. Yuuri wouldn't have been able to stop his moan if he had even tried it.

"Oh," Victor's voice is breathed in his ear "you really are sensitive here. Nice." The Russian rubs his cheek against the nape of Yuuri's neck while continuing playing with the Japanese's nipples making Yuuri tremble in his place. "Really sensitive." An open mouthed kiss is placed on his shoulder. 

"V-victor, what are you doing?" Yuuri is finally able to force it out between moans. 

"Well, you did say I could not get to help you in the onsen. But as it was obvious what you were going to do here, I'm going to help you. Just tell me what you want." There is a humming. 

Yuuri is just stunned, but as soon as he feels Victor's right hand slipping down his stomach his hand grips it and pushed it away. He can feel the other man's surprise. Of course he would think Yuuri would want his hand there, but Yuuri knows it will be all over the moment Victor touches him there. Still, it seems the man is genuine in wanting to help Yuuri get off. It's just been so long, he tosses his reservations in the wind and guides Victor's hand to his rear. A soft elbow makes Victor step aside a bit, this allows Yuuri to push Victor's fingers between the cheeks of his ass. 

"There. I want you there." He chuckles, he is so going to regret this in the morning. "find that spot, make me scream your name while cumming." He knows this man. he knows he can never resist a challenge. And by the increased humming he guessed right. 

Soon Yuuri has to place both his hands on the wall in front of him. Between the fingers rubbing his nipples, and the fingers moving in his ass, there is no place for any coherent thoughts. All he knows is that he is being wrecked by Victor and that by the sounds coming from the other man, he is utterly enjoying wrecking Yuuri. 

When Victor slips in a third finger and finds that one spot inside, Yuuri tosses his head back and lets out a pleading scream. With his head on Victor's shoulder he is catching the full onslaught of the shower on his chest and erection. He knows he will need to touch himself to come but he is not able to make his arms work right. 

"Victor... please... please... I'm almost there. Touch me... please... let me cum." It is as if this is what Victor was waiting for, as no sooner did Yuuri let those words fall out of his mouth, his hand lets go of Yuuri's nipples and wraps around him. 

Yuuri is so close there are only two pulls needed to take him over the edge. And as said he does it while screaming Victor's name. He can feel his entire body go limp once the tremors have stopped. The darkness that overtakes him, was expected. It was too much and it's not the first time his mind goes out from sheer joy. And being brought here by his every time crush is utter joy.

Waking up in Victor's bed, dressed in one of the onsens jinbei and finding himself boxed by Makkachin in his front and Victor wrapped in his back. Well that was not what he had expected. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
